onefourninethreefandomcom-20200215-history
Ches
'Profile ::' Basics :: Name :: Ches Ne(e) :: Lachesishiro Name meaning/origin :: Lachesis -- One of the Greek Fates. Shiro, the Japanese word for white. Also, from the game 'Chess'. Title :: Balance, Lord of the Gray. Age :: Date of birth :: Place of birth :: Current Residence :: The Gray Sex :: Male Race :: Demigod Relationship status :: Single Orientation :: Asexual''' ' '''Play-by :: Akito Himoshi (Aki90) Voice actor :: Michelle (Mysty) Accent :: '''Neutral' Theme song :: Superchick -- Beauty from Pain' Appearances :: '''Height' :: Weight :: Skin tone :: White. . . for an Asian. Eye colour :: Blue Hair colour :: White Build :: Lithe Misc. Details :: Description :: Apparel :: Personality :: Five Adjectives :: *One Explanation *Two Explanation *Three Explanation *Four Explanation *Five Explanation Likes :: *Like #1 Explain a bit about it. *Like #2 Explain a bit about it. *Like #3 Explain a bit about it. Dislikes :: *Like #1 Explain a bit about it. *Like #2 Explain a bit about it. *Like #3 Explain a bit about it. Aspirations :: *Aspiration #1 Explain a bit about it. *Aspiration #2 Explain a bit about it. *Aspiration #3 Explain a bit about it. Fears :: *Fear #1 Explain a bit about it. *Fear #2 Explain a bit about it. *Fear #3 Explain a bit about it. Strengths :: *One Explain *Two Explain *Three Explain Weaknesses :: *One Explain *Two Explain *Three Explain Hobbies :: *Hobby #1 Explain a bit about it. *Hobby #2 Explain a bit about it. *Hobby #3 Explain a bit about it. Alignment :: Virtue(s) :: Vice(s) :: Social behaviour :: Intimate behaviour :: Views on life :: Quirks :: Overall Personality :: Magic and Combat :: Strength :: 3/10. Ches is not physically strong, but he has enough strength to struggle and stab someone. He also tends to go for the squishy bits. Dexterity :: 8/10. He's very good at precision work. Constitution :: 2/10. He has a high pain tolerance, thankfully, but a low pain threshold. He's also too used to living in his emotionless, sterile environment. Intelligence :: Wisdom :: Charisma :: Affinity :: Immaterial. Ability :: Time and space manipulation. Magic Known :: *Spell one Explanation *Spell two Explanation *Spell three Explanation Preferred Weapon :: Needles and baton. Preferred Fighting Style :: Using his baton, much like a conductor, he can bring his needles into place and direct their movements. If he's in close combat, he's more apt to use the baton to stab someone. Eyes are a favorite. Armor :: None. Defense :: 1/10. No armor and no natural defenses either. Evasiness :: 6/10. Slightly above average, Ches can quickly dart and avoid attacks. Using his ability, he can increase this to a perfect score and avoid everything thrown at him. Equipment :: *Pocket watch A silver pocket watch that can tell the time with astonishing precision. Used as a material focus. *Wooden Splinter A chip of wood in a glass vial, seemingly bloodstained. Used as a material focus. Wealth and Material Goods :: Socioeconomic status :: Inventory :: *Oh *Yeah *More *Bullets *Have *Fun *Listing *All *This *Crap. Relationships :: Family :: *Asa His adoptive father. Doesn't seem him very much, except when he (Asa) is injured. *Enio Twin brother, and Ches' main source of social contact. If Ches is seen outside of the Gray, Enio's not far. *Jessie Asa's daughter, and technically his sister. He's more than aware that he irritates her, with his ability to manipulate time and alter events, and her ability to see timelines. Enemies :: *Sakida He's tried to kill Asa, nearly brainwashed Enio. . . The reasons he's placed here are numerous. Backstory :: Insert obligatory sob story here. Trivia :: *Little *Known *Facts *Go *Here Tropes :: *Abusive Parents -- Abaddon to Ches. *Child by Rape -- Mary was quite happily a virgin until she was told she wasn't. *Friendless Background -- Averted. While all of Ches' friends were those he created himself, he quickly found that he enjoyed their company more than others. *Impaled Palm -- Straight and averted. When the balance or flow of time was upset prior to Asa's fixing of the system, one of the first things to happen would be that both of Ches' palms would have a wound in it. His wrist would suffer similar injuries, as both were areas impaled during his crucifixion. *Parental Abandonment -- Abaddon dumped him off to the Gray to be a scapegoat. *Rape as Backstory -- Abaddon had no problem handing off either of his sons. *Red Oni Blue Oni -- With Enio being the Red Oni. *Small Secluded World -- He lives in the Gray. The inhabitants are largely those he created himself. *Soul Jar -- Two, actually, but either will immediately kill him if destroyed. Both are dolls that resemble him. *The Silent Bob -- Ches is so used to not being able to speak, he's very good at communicating without it. *The Speechless -- For a long time, Ches was unable to talk. *Time Abyss -- Ches is old. Very old. *Time Traveller -- He tends to go through time and see how things may have happened if the slightest variable changed. Category:Characters